Something Magical
by LadyTND
Summary: Up until her 16th birthday, Mitchie was just like any other teenage girl. That is until she "meets" Shane Gray, learns about herself and something...magical.
1. Meeting Shane

_"I put it on her when it hit midnight." _

_"Yes, I'm sure."_

_"Mitchie is my baby girl, please promise me to keep an eye on her."_

_"Yes...I trust you."_

Mitchie awoke a little after eight in the morning, frowning when she remembered the strangeness of her dream. She hadn't been able to see anything, but clear as day she heard her mother's voice talking to...herself? For nobody had been responding.

Connie had sounded so _worried_, even on the verge of tears. Mitchie didn't even realize that her bed was soaking wet until she peeled back her comforter.

"Yuck." she mumbled, nearly trampling her cat, Jacket, on her way to go take a shower.

Mitchie didn't even notice anything strange until she stripped off her pajama's and took a quick glance in the moment, stopping her in her tracks. She had never been a jewelry wearer so when she saw something swinging from around her neck it caught her off guard. There was a deep red jewel attached to a thick silver chain, sitting innocently against her chest.

'Okaaaay' Mitchie jumped into the shower, examining the necklace while she washed off. After changing into some fresh, dry clothes she scooped up Jacket in her arms and headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was making her birthday breakfast.

"Mmm, that smells great mom."

Connie looked over at her and beamed, "Hey birthday girl."

Mitchie leaned against the counter, rubbing Jacket affectionatly behind the ears and smiling when he began to purr happily. "Mom, do you know where this necklace came from?"

Connie tensed a little before looking over and flashing a small smile, "That's your present, I snuck it on while you were asleep."

A flash of Mitchie's dream resurfaced but she shook it away, smiling in return at her mom. "Its beautiful, thank you."

"How about you stay home from school today?" Connie suggested, staring intently down at the omelete she was making.

"Cant, I have choir." Mitchie informed her, setting her cat on the kitchen floor. "You know the Christmas program is only a few weeks away, if I miss a rehearsal I might not get to perform."

"I'm sure Mr. Howel will understand honey, I'll call him and tell him that you're sick and then we can have a girls day." Connie grinned, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at her mother, wondering what she was hiding from her. Connie never let Mitchie miss school just because, and the only time she twirled her hair was when she was nervous.

"Okay mom, spill." Mitchie commanded, "What is going on?"

Connie looked over at her daughter, "I have to go to work."

Mitchie furrowed her brows as Jacket darted off out of the room, "But you just said you wanted to have a -"

"I love you sweetie." Connie interrupted her, hugging her tightly and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you when you get out of school, I'll pick you up."

Before Mitchie could even respond her mother had snatched up her purse and darted out the door, leaving Mitchie to eat breakfast alone for the first time ever.

After washing off her plate she grabbed her coat and left the house to catch the bus, meeting her two best friends at the bus stop. Nate and Caitlyn were huddled close together trying to block the wind and stay warm at the same time. Mitchie snuck up behind them and pounced, earning a scream.

"Mitchie! Happy birthday!" Caitlyn grinned, hugging her.

***

"Hello."

Mitchie turned her head to look at an attractive blonde haired boy whom she had never met before. "Hi?"

"I'm Asher." he told her, flashing a gorgeously perfect smile.

Mitchie couldn't help but return the smile, it was drawing her in almost hypnotisingly. "Mitchie." she finally told him.

His grin seemed to stretch even wider, if that were possible. His eyes were a cool green, like the inside of a cucumber. Mitchie didn't even know that was possible.

She knew that she was staring but she just couldn't manage to tear her gaze away from those eyes, the color looked like it was _moving _as if they were waves in the ocean. Mitchie's body felt like someone was pouring sand into her, slowly making her heavier and heavier, even her eyes were getting tired.

She could see Asher's lips moving but couldn't tell what he was trying to say. It was almost as if she were...falling in a trance.

"Ladies and gentlemen." a loud voice shouted, finally allowing Mitchie to tear her gaze from the beautiful stranger. "Choir is cancelled for today due to unforseen events, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. You are free."

Mitchie turned back around to say goodbye to Asher but he was nowhere to be found.

***

It felt awesome to get out of school early and head home to relax before her mother got home to rush her all over town to enjoy her birthday. Mitchie opened the front door and shut it softly behind her, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a muffin from the counter.

She was about to take a bite when she heard something. _Strange_ she thought, _mom shouldn't be home yet._

Holy crap, what if it was a burgular?

Mitchie shook the crazy thought away and forced herself to walk down the hall, up the stairs, and stop at the top to listen for more noises.

"Its probably just Jacket getting into things." she whispered to herself.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud crash coming from her room, as if someone had just knocked over her lamp. Mitchie's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she slowly inched forward.

"This is stupid." she told herself, rolling her eyes and trooping forward, swinging open to bedroom door. And then she screamed.

There was a _boy_ in her room! Making a mess! ...In her room! Mitchie realized that she had yet to stop screaming but she didn't have the ability to stop, so instead she just ran.

She was almost to the front door when the boy landed gracefully in front of it, blocking her exit. "Wait-wait-wait!"

He grabbed her arms to stop her from escaping again, "Mitchie stop!"

She did as he commanded and closed her mouth, eyes wide and crazy as she stared at him. He gazed into her eyes, the warm chocolateness staring into her own, making her feel...relaxed. Wait, relaxed?

"Who are you!?" she screamed, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Listen, please. Just...sit!" he told her, pulling her to the couch and pushing her down as he took a spot beside her. "Look at me, _really_ look at me Mitch."

She looked, and saw... "Okay, I have no idea what I'm looking for!"

The boys chocolate eyes probed hers, pleadingly, almost like how Jacket looked at her. "I'm the cat."

"...You're..the cat?"

"Yes, except my name is Shane, not Jacket." he informed her, smiling a little.

"Wait, you're _my_ cat?" Mitchie asked him, raising a brow. This kid had to be on drugs.

"Why do you think that I've been with you for so long? Its been ten years and I haven't aged, you really didn't find that strange?"

Jacket had been with Mitchie since her sixth birthday when she had woken up to see the beautiful black cat sitting on her window ledge as if waiting for her to wake up. Ever since that day, they had been inseparable.

"Oh my God." she nearly screamed, turning with wide eyes to look at the boy, Shane. "You've watched me in the shower!"


	2. He's a WHAT!

**Heeey! Thanks you guys for the reviews :D I'm glad you like it!**

**.Love37: I have never seen that but I just like the name Asher :) and yes he is lol**

**Notesfromyou: yes it is suppose to be a little confusing, you will begin to learn stuff as the story progresses :)**

***

Jacket, I mean Shane, rolled his eyes at Mitchie's comment but a faint blush still creeped up into his cheeks. "I-its not like that! I was just watching over you!"

"Uh-huh." Mitchie replied, crossing her arms tightly over her chest protectively.

"Mitchie!" he sighed, "I might have seen you accidently once or twice, but I always looked away!"

Mitchie's eyes widened and her face flushed at the thought of him seeing her...indecent. She hadn't even _kissed _a boy yet, and one had already seen her naked without her permission!

"Say I believe you - _why_ are you here?"

Shane looked at her quietly, contemplating what he wanted to say to her. "You are...very _special_." he finally managed.

"Why am I so speci-"

The front door jiggled, announcing the arrival of Connie. There was absolutely no way that Mitchie was going to get away with having a strange boy in her livingroom alone, even if he was a cat that she had been home alone with plenty of times.

Mitchie grabbed Shane and practically threw him behind the couch just as her mom opened the front door and walked in.

"Hey honey, how is everything going?" Connie asked curiously, gazing around the room as if she were searching for something. "Are you here alone?"

"Uhh, of course." Mitchie replied nervously, scootching a pillow behind her to hide the bare feet that were sticking out.

"Oh, I just thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Just...Jacket." she told her, not meeting her gaze.

Connie searched the room again as she took a seat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. "Where is Jacket?"

Mitchie was horrible at lying, she hated to lie. "Hiding?"

Connie nodded and took Mitchie's hand, pulling her down next to her on the couch. "We need to talk."

Mitchie tried to think of how to sneak Shane upstairs to her room without her mother finding out, but it didn't seem like it was going to be very likely.

"Mitchie - your father...before he passed..." Connie seemed to struggle with her words, "Your father, Steve, was what you might call a- a _faerie_-_folk_."

Mitchie looked at her dumbly, "You're trying to tell me that my dad was like tinkerbell?"

A loud grunting was heard as Shane wiggled his way out from behind the couch and slapped at his shirt to straighten it. Mitchie was shooting his death glares, "M-mom, I can expla-"

"Jacket." Connie greeted him.

"Shane." he corrected her, taking a seat on the other side of Mitchie.

"Oh, right, sorry." Connie smiled tiredly, "So I see you two have met."

Mitchie watched in confusion as the two of them greeted each other, almost as if...they knew. "WAIT!"

Shane and Connie stopped talking and looked over at her. "What is it honey?"

"You _know_ each other?" Mitchie asked, her gaze shifting back and forth. "This whole time you knew and nobody thought to tell me? And now you're trying to tell me that my dad was an alien?"

"Faerie." they corrected.

"Mmhm." she nodded, "Well, I think I'm going to go to my room and take a nap and then later I'll go to Caitlyn's."

"Mitchie, wait." Shane tried to stop her but she shook his arm off and looked at him evilly.

"I don't care who you are but you need to leave me alone." she told him before retreating up to her room and slamming the door closed after her.

Twenty minutes passed when Mitchie heard a soft scratching at her bedroom door and she hesitantly creaked it open. Jacket sat at her door entrance, staring up at her with his big brown cat eyes as if asking for permission for his entrance.

Mitchie sighed and waved him in, watching him run over and jump up on her bed. She shut the door behind him and clumbed up into bed beside him, scooting him out of her way in the process.

"Not a word." she told him, pulling the blankets over her body.

Jacket stretched and rested his head in between his paws, watching her quietly from the edge of the bed. Mitchie glared over at him, mad at him for the first time in her life. She sighed and patted the spot next to her head and he didn't hesitate to come closer and get rubbed.

"Night Jacket." she whispered, blinking back tears.

***

"So now she knows." the deep voice mumbled, the body crossing its arms.

Asher looked at the Torres house uninterrestedly and picked at the dirt under his finger. "Well it was bound to happen eventually."

Asher's accomplice looked sideways at him, narrowing eyes. "Dont forget your place boy."

"Sorry."

Deep-voice smiled, "Is someone a little irked that he wasn't able to keep control of a young girl? Is someone slipping on their magic?"

Asher's soft features turned hard for a split second at the jab before he regained control. "She may have caught me a little off guard, but it won't happen again I assure you."

"It better not." Deep-voice hissed, "And I want you to take care of that _cat_."

Asher turned to respond but Deep-voice was already gone. He sighed and turned back to look at the house, "Yes captain."


	3. School Daze

**So this story is more popular than I thought it would be, yayness! I just want to say that even though I love the reviews I will NOT require reviews to continue on with the story, that really irks me when I'm reading a good story and they stop updating because of that :( lol **

**Anyways, it rains when you're gone x ( : This chapter is a _little_ longer and I will work on lengthening my chapters for you :) Its just that I don't always have the time with college and a baby, but I will try!!**

**Enjoy and let me know how you like it folks. ~Tashee**

"You're _what?!" _Mitchie gaped at the dark haired boy open mouthed, "Are you joking?"

Shane ran a hand through his hair boyishly, "What's the problem?"

"You can't just..._do_ it!" she screeched, turning back to shoot a look at him. "I'm not a little girl."

Shane sighed and looked up at the sky, "Look, my job is to _protect_ you Mitchie. How can I possibly do that from the house?"

Mitchie knew that she was acting like a five year old but she didn't care, she didn't want her cat-boy to follow her around school! As if she didn't get hassled enough by Tess Tyler, why not throw a stalker on top of it? Mitchie shook her head and stomped her foot, "What do you think is going to happen? I'm going to get kidnapped by a gang of no-good faerie haters?"

She laughed at the absurdity of her statement until she saw the pained look on Shane's face. _Holy crap. _"Are you freaking kidding me?" she demanded. "There's a band of no-good faerie haters and they want to kidnap me?!"

"It is...possible."

"What do you mean its possible?" she demanded, shifting her backpack.

Shane grabbed her bag and slung it over his own shoulder easily, "What I mean is that I'm not _positive_ but yes, it is very possible that the Chor Fae have realized that your father is no longer...with us...and want to make sure you dont get in their way."

"Get in the way?" Mitchie asked, "Of what?"

Shane blinked at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah?"

"Of th-"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn greeted bubbly as she joined Mitchie and Shane at the bus stop, Nate following behind her. Caitlyn was looking Shane up and down and mouthing to Mitchie but she pretended not to see her and looked away.

"Hi, I'm Nate."

"Yeah, I know."

Mitchie kicked her foot out, kicking Shane in the shin and earning a yelp. He glared at her and then realized his mistake, "Umm, I mean, Mitchie told me about you...and showed me pictures."

"Oohh, so the two of you are...related?" Caitlyn asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly at her best friend.

"Cousins." "Not really" They both answered together.

Mitchie and Shane exchanged a look and then Mitchie laughed loudly, "We're cousins but we dont really know eachother well, this is actually the first time we've ever met. Aunt...Je-mima."

She winced as soon as she said it, that was the first name that had popped into her head. Nate frowned at her, narrowing his eyes as if he were searching for something.

"That's awesome, I'm Caitlyn." she introduced herself, smiling brightly.

"I'm Shane."

The four of them stood in awkward silence until the bus rolled up and they climbed on. "So, how long are you staying with Mitchie?"

Shane looked over at Mitchie and then turned back to Caitlyn who has in the seat in front of them, leaning over the back of her chair to look at him. "Remainder of high school...."

Shane pretended not to notice when Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and slunk down in her seat.

***

"Wow, Mitchie you are _not_ going to believe this." Caitlyn told her, motioning her to hurry.

The two of them walked into the cafeteria together and Mitchie froze in her tracks, "Oh no."

Shane was in the middle of a war zone. Tess Tyler and her gang had Shane surrounded and they were sure to pounce and tear him to shreds any moment now. Mitchie had to save him before they humiliated him!

She dropped her bag with Caitlyn and took off across the cafeteria, barely stopping in time to hear Tess giggling flirtatiously. "Come sit with us Shane, pleeease. Dont make me beg."

Mitchie watched her trail her fingernails across his chest and take his arm, pulling him along after her. For some crazy unknown, unexplainable reason Mitchie felt like someone had a firm grip on her heart and was squeezing it tighter as she watched Shane talking and laughing with Tess and all of her clone friends.

"You okay?" Caitlyn asked, looking at her worriedly.

Mitchie nodded and retrieved her bag before sitting with Caitlyn at their normal table. "I just cant believe Tess already has her claws in him."

Caitlyn shrugged, "She always does with the hot ones."

"Yeah." Mitchie agreed almost sadly, pulling her sandwich from her bag and taking a big bite.

Nate joined them and gave Mitchie a funny look, "Did you just agree that your cousin was hot?"

Mitchie felt her face heat up, "No! Shut up Nate, that wasn't what I meant."

"What _did_ you mean?" Caitlyn grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Mitchie forced a laugh and slapped her arm, "You have issues Gellar."

They both cracked up. Nate shook his head, confused but that was normal when he was around the two of them. Mitchie finally sobered and turned to her friends, "I'm going to go put this in my locker, I'll be back."

She excused herself and tossed her empty sandwich wrapper in the trash as she made her way out of the cafeteria and down the hall, easily swinging her locker door open and shoving her small bag inside.

Really she had just needed a little room to breathe without her friends watching her every move. Mitchie wanted to..to _scream!_ The only reason Tess was giving Shane the time of day was because she must have seen him hanging around Mitchie. It was Tess's goal in life to make Mitchie miserable and stealing her friends seemed to be part of the plan.

Mitchie growled and kicked the locker in front of her, Shane was hers _first!_ He'd been hers since she was six! Or...Jacket had...she was still a little confused about that.

"Angry?"

Mitchie gave a small yell and spun around, eyes wide in suprise. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Asher gave her a funny look and then smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

He took a step closer and used a finger to tilt her chin up so that she was looking into those gorgeous, exotic eyes. There those perfect eyes went again, shimmering and crashing and drawing her into them. She could feel her breath catch when she realized that she had stepped forward and closed the space between the two of them, and now their bodies were pressed against each other.

_Not...right_. With that thought she managed to close her eyes and jump back, her face burning with embarrassment at her boldness. What was going on with her?

"I should go." she whispered, her eyes beginning to burn.

Asher looked furious for a second but he rubbed his face with his hands and his charming smile returned. "I know this might be kind of strange, seeing as we just met yesterday, but do you want to go see a movie and grab something to eat?"

_Did I just get asked out?_ Mitchie asked herself but she couldn't focus on that for long because her eyes were stinging painfully. Although she thought Asher was the most gorgeous boy she had ever met before in her life and she would love to rub it into Tess's face, she got such a _strange_ feeling from him, almost nervous.

_Lie!_ Her mind screamed at her, making goosebumps appear all over her body. "I'm sorry Asher, I have family stuff going on right now and I really just don't have the time. I'm so sorry, I have to go."

She turned her heel and ran to the womens restroom, ignoring his calls and pretending like she didn't hear the loud bang! that she guessed was him slamming his fist into the lockers.

Her eyes hurt so bad by this point that she could barely keep her eyes open and she had to feel around with her hands before she could finally find the sink. "Fire...."

Mitchie didn't bother with splashing the water on her face, she simply stuck her head in the sink and let the water gush on her eyes. Mitchie gasped when the pain only intensified.

_Oh God...I need help! Jacket..Shane..whoever the hell you are!_

She blingly felt around until she got to the door and shoved, ending up falling on her face on the hallway floor. The pain was almost too unbearable to think, much less get to Shane. She didn't know how she knew but she just _needed_ him!

"Sh-" she gasped, sobbing uncontrollablyl now. "Shaaanee."

She placed her cheek on the tile hallway, sobbing and clawing at her eyes. _Am I going to die?_

That was her last thought as she slipped into unconciousness.


	4. Saving Me

**Phew! Sorry guys! It has been a little while but I had tests this week! **

**It rains when you're gone: haha I know right! Geez Shane get on the ball! And yes I am trying to make it a little confusing but it will start making since as time goes by.**

**Maddybabbi and bubble and squeak: I'm so excited and happy that you both love my story **** thank you so much for taking the time to read it!**

**Addielovesyou: wow thank you so much **** I'm glad you enjoy it, I really wasn't sure if anyone would take to it since I've gone so far from the storyline! I agree with the reviews, that drives me insane! LoL.**

"Hi there." A soft but strong voice greeted.

Shane turned to look down at a very pretty blonde haired girl, her blue eyes smiling up at him. There was a group of people along with her, surrounding him. All of them were dressed in nice clothes and their hair was styled just right. Shane realized this group must be the Tesstyler that Mitchie often complained about when she got home from school.

"I'm Tess." She smiled, flipping her hair.

_Oohh, so Tess Tyler is a person, not a..thing._ He realized, nodding to himself. "I'm Shane."

This...Tess, giggled at him flirtatiously. "Come sit with us Shane, pleeease. Don't make me beg."

Shane looked down at her strangely as she ran her long manicured nails over his chest and then looped her arm through his, pulling him over to their table. Her group of followers followed after them, some of them grumbling in protest but none loud enough for Tess to overhear.

A big boy named Chuck slapped Shane playfully on the back and asked him seriously, "Pirates or ninjas?"

"Ninja's of course." He laughed at the randomness.

Chuck pulled him into a hug and guffawed, obviously pleased with Shane's answer. The rest of the group burst into laughter at their friends' craziness. Chuck released him and took a seat on top of the lunch table with a couple other guys and began to discuss football with them, apparently they had a game this weekend.

"You should come, Shane." Tess told him, smiling sweetly.

"Huh?"

"To the football game this weekend, there's going to be a killer party at my house afterwards."

Shane was about to respond when he felt a feeling of extreme sadness flood through him, its energy coming from such a familiar aura that he would know it anywhere. It was Mitchie. Something must be wrong with her if she was emitting such a horrible sadness to the point that he was experiencing it himself.

He turned to look over his shoulder in time to see Mitchie excuse herself from her friends and exit the cafeteria, her shoulders slumped slightly. Shane wasn't sure what had just happened with her but he didn't want to just wait and find out later. He turned to leave but Tess grabbed his arm, confused.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat lunch with us?"

Shane was too distracted, "Yeah, I'll see you later, thanks."

He barely heard her objection as he pulled his arm free and walked over to the table that Nate and Caitlyn were occupying, "Where did Mitchie go?"

Caitlyn looked up at him in surprise, "She went to her locker."

_Oh God...I need help! Jacket..Shane..whoever the hell you are!_

Shane froze when he heard Mitchie's painful cry screaming across his mind, the intensity almost sent him to his knees. He had to put a hand on the table top to steady himself. The only thing he could hear was Mitchie sobbing and crying out for him to save her.

Shane growled and shoved off from the table, taking off at a full run as he slammed painfully through the cafeteria doors, sending somebody on the other side sprawling back into the wall but he was too intent on getting to Mitchie to stop and see if they were okay. Where was her locker? They all looked exactly alike!

He ran as fast as he could, praying that he would get to her in time. Even though he was running as fast as he could possibly manage, he felt as if his whole body was going in slow motion. He could hear his feet slapping loudly against the tile floor, his breath sounded like a freight train in his own ears, and the walls echoed every sound imaginable except for the one he wanted to hear. Mitchie.

He was so preoccupied with searching for Mitchie that he didn't see someone pressing behind the lockers, looking out at him curiously with a small smirk.

Shane's fury rose when he couldn't get a read on her location until out of his peripheral vision he saw a door swing open. He skidded to a stop and turned, watching in horror as Mitchie fell on her face on the hall floor.

"Sh-" she gasped, sobbing. "Shaaanee."

He ran for her as she cried and reached her hand up, fingers about to claw into her own face. He slid to her side and clutched her forearm just in time to stop her from sticking a long finger nail into her eye lid. After a moment of struggling her hand went limp and she passed out right in front of him.

"Mitchie!"

Shane gently peeled back her eye lids to see something horrifying – Mitchie's eyes were blood red where they should be white. There wasn't even a speck of whiteness anywhere, no wonder she had been trying to claw them out of her head.

Even though she lay on the floor unconscious, her whole body shook like a leaf. Shane had to get her out of here and he had to do it fast before someone came along and saw her like this. There wasn't a whole lot to do in a situation like this except for taking care of it himself.

Shane stood and wrapped one arm under her legs and one under her back, making sure he had a good hold before he lifted her with the muscles in his legs. Shane kept a ear out for anyone heading their way and stealthily carried Mitchie out of the school.

"Mitchie, you're home ear-" Connie smiled as she rounded the corner to greet her daughter. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped into a O before she dropped the glass in her hand. It shattered into pieces while Connie began to scream.

Shane ignored her and walked over to the couch, ever so gently laying Mitchie down on top. Connie ran to her daughter and took her hand, tears sliding down her cheeks, but she had stopped screaming at least.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice high. "What happened' to my daughter?!"

"Go run a hot bath." Shane instructed, ignoring her question. He didn't have time to answer her right now.

Connie looked like she wanted to object but instead she jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Shane pushed hair out of Mitchie's pained face, checking her eyes again for any sign of change.

He popped his knuckles before closing his eyes and saying a quick prayer. Shane grabbed the end of her shirt and ripped it all the way up until it was completely in half, exposing her flat stomach and a peach colored bra. Shane tried not to gasp when he saw that there was a thin red circle on her stomach directly below her bra, the circle was bumpy and raised slightly and it was…pulsating.

Those sons of bitches put a malach in her! Shane placed his hands in the circle and focused all of his energy on working the slimy creature out of Mitchie. Connie rejoined him and thankfully kept her freaking out silent, instead she stood silently, not daring to make a loud noise or sudden movement.

Shane almost sighed a breath of relief when Mitchie twitched under him, although what was about to come was not something he was looking forward to. "Connie, grab her arms and whatever happens _do not let go_."

Connie was shaking when she grabbed her daughters arms, locking them across her chest and getting a firm hold. Shane nodded and focused on the circle, feeling his hands heating from the use of power. Her body jerked only a few times until the malach got close enough to the surface for Shane to grab a hold on it and start pulling.

Mitchie's eyes popped open, so red that they were almost black, and she let out a horrible blood curling scream. If it weren't for Connie holding onto her then Shane was sure that Mitchie would have attacked him. Her body thrashed around under him, struggling to knock him off and away from her so that the malach could sink back under.

Shane struggled to hold onto the slimy monster while he straddled Mitchie's lap to pin her legs down under his weight. He ignored her screams and pleas for him to stop because of the pain and finally after what seemed like forever he had managed to completely extract the damned creature.

It instantly let out a screech and flailed around before becoming still and deteriorate in front of them. Shane jumped up and knocked Connie out of the way, scooping up the sixteen year old and rushing her to the bathroom. She was bleeding profusely and as soon as he slid her into the hot water it was instantly red.

Shane placed a hand on the open hole in her stomach and muttered a few words, again feeling his hand heat as his power went to work.

Mitchie shivered and opened her eyes, which were slowly fading back to white. "Shane."

"Mitchie." He cried out, pulling her against him and burying his head into her damp hair. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, I get it, you're sorry." She joked, her voice hoarse.

Connie sank to the floor beside Shane, now sobbing, and hugged her daughter fiercely. Mitchie shivered again but not from the cold, "Can I get out of here, its freaking me out."

Shane nodded when she indicated the red water and slid a arm around her waist as he hefted her to her feet and out of the tub. Connie drained the water and put a towel around her daughter, "I'm going to make you some soup and hot tea."

Shane slowly helped Mitchie to her bedroom and lowered her to the bed before digging around her closet and pulling out a big t-shirt and sweat pants. "Can you?"

He tried not to smile at the tint that crept up into her cheeks, "Yeah."

Shane waited patiently with his back turned towards her, forcing himself not to whirl around every time that Mitchie drew in a sharp breath or groaned softly. She finally told him that she was dressed and he came back to her, taking the towel from her bed and softly towel drying her long brown hair. Both of them quiet throughout the process.

"Are you okay Jacket?" she snorted softly, "I mean Shane."

"Am _I _okay?" he asked, astounded. "You're the one that… that this happened to."

She nodded, "Yes, but you feel strange."

He froze, "Feel?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, "I don't know how to explain it, its like a wave is rolling over me but its coming from you."

She can _feel_ me. Just like at school when I _felt_ her.

Shane smiled at her softly and helped her lay back in bed, pulling the covers up over her and tucking her in just as her mother came in with a tray of steaming hot soup and tea. Shane waited until the two of them were talking and hugging before silently slipping out of the room.


	5. Seeing the Past

**I am SOOOO sorry guys! Its been WAY too long since I have updated and I have a legit reason so please don't kill me! My dumb internet card wont work on my laptop! So not I have to write and then find the time to drive to my moms and get on her computer just to post a chapter. It sucks. So please, bear with me.**

It happened when a soul split in half and went different ways, each half choosing its own body to inhabit and then throughout the course of their lifespan they happen to reunite, triggering a deep connection resulting in being able to actually be able to feel the other.

Feel their thoughts, feel their emotions, sometimes even their location. Shane personally didn't believe that it was even real, Steve had claimed it a few times in his younger years.

Shane had believed him at first but after watching him, he knew when Steve was lying to him. So he knew that Steve had never experienced the _feeling_, until he met a young mortal free-spirited college girl named Connie.

Nobody had expected it from him, least of all Shane. Even though Shane was a good many years younger than Steve they had gotten along grandly, becoming best friends after Shane got stationed to guard him. Shane had helped Steve sneak through the rift that separated their small world from the one of humans so that he could meet Connie for date after date after date.

Then, when Steve decided to leave their world altogether, Shane helped him mask his identity so that he wouldn't be found easily if at all.

Shane never would have imagined that the two of them would get married and have a beautiful daughter and then, years later, Steve would come to Shane with a favor.

Shane now sat on the back porch, where he had been for the last four hours, just sitting and thinking. He looked up when the kitchens sliding door signaled that somebody was coming out to join him. Mitchie closed the door behind her and smiled softly down at him, pulling the blanket she had brought tighter around her when the chill of the air touched her skin.

He was quiet as she took a seat next to him and looked over, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Just thinking and watching."

She nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

Shane looked over at her sideways, "Sure."

"How did my dad really die?" she asked, looking down at her feet before turning and looking Shane straight in the eyes, willing him to tell her.

Shane cleared his throat, "Are you sure about this?"

She looked at him trying to put a brave face on, but her eyes gave away her doubt and worry. Those big beautiful brown eyes- stop! Shane took her hands in his, "This is my point of view."

He used his powers to take her into a memory that he kept in the back of his mind, he hated looking back on it and he was afraid to show Mitchie but he knew that she was a lot stronger than most would think. Plus she at least deserved to know this.

_Shane sat in the barn, running a hand through his dark shaggy hair and leaning back against a hay stack. The sun was going to rise in just an hour and Shane still had not gotten any sleep since getting off duty hours ago. After Steve had mysteriously 'disappeared' his father had become outraged and demoted Shane to doing monster duty which was a big insult to someone of his stature._

_He now worked longer hours and although he was still allowed a room in the castle, he chose to sleep in the barn, away from the others who often liked to give him hell. Shane had turned into a loner after Steve left, everyone began to either ignore him or pick fights with him knowing he played a role in the disappearance even if they couldn't prove it. _

_So the years passed slow and without much entertainment for Shane, as embarrassing as it was to say he had never had a girlfriend. He had never met a girl that he liked enough to spend time with seeing as all they seemed to do was talk about each other and played nasty tricks, he simply didn't understand why Steve had always chased after them like a mad man._

_The minutes passed by silently while Shane tried to make himself fall asleep with no luck, his body was exhausted but there was something telling him not to drift away just yet. Something told him that his job was not finished. _

_At that instant he saw the flash._

_Shane leapt to his feet and stared out at the woods, he had seen it he was certain. What __**it**__ was exactly, he wasn't quite sure, but he was sure as hell going to find out! Sheathing his sword and tucking away his dagger, he glanced around to see if anybody else had seen the same thing that he had but no one had yet to come stampeding out of the castle. _

_His heart was telling, no yelling, for him to run run run as fast as his legs could carry him and he obeyed, knowing it was quite unwise to ignore what your internal being was instructing you to do or say. His training had taught him to be quick and it only took a matter of minutes of search and intuition before he came upon the source of the bright flash of light…and Shane's heart sank in his chest. _

_Never in a million years would he have dreamed of seeing what now lay before him, but there was no time to waste on thinking about it, he had to take action. Shane closed the space between himself and a bleeding Steve laying on the broken ground from his fall from the skies. He knelt next to his best friend and surveyed the situation. It wasn't good._

_Steve was so pale and sweaty and smeared with dirt, not to mention the multiple cuts and bruises that were visible through his torn clothing. Shane felt tears burning hot like fire against his eyelids when his eyes stopped on Steve's chest, because sticking out of it was a dark green dagger and there was a dangerous amount of blood gushing out._

_Shane took his best friends hands and tried to stop Steve's violent trembling, but it was to no avail. Even if he left now to run for help, by the time they got back he would already be gone, and there was no way that Shane was going to leave his best friend to die cold and all alone. _

"_Pr-omise…me." _

"_What?" Shane questioned, leaning closer. "What did you say, Steve?"_

"_Promise me…take care of…protect…"_

_Shane shook his head in confusion, his voice cracking when he spoke. "Take care of what?"_

"_My daughter." Steve managed before a fit of coughing consumed him for fourty awful seconds. "Promise me that you will keep an eye…on her so…she's safe."_

_Shane nodded, "I promise you."_

_Steve's worry seemed to instantly vanish, he knew that Shane would keep his word to him. Shane sat there quietly while he watched his friends life energy slowly drain out of him, he sat there holding his friends hands with his own while Steve closed his eyes and took his last breath. It was then that he realized it wasn't Steve who had been violently shaking, it was Shane._

_It would have been a lot easier for Shane to run back to the castle and explain what had happened but dead or not he was not going to leave Steve's body laying there unattended in the woods. Shane stuck an arm under Steve's arms and the other under the back of his knee's, struggling to his feet. Steve had gained weight since going to live with the mortals. The run-hobble back to the castle felt like it took forever but before long he was walking up the cobblestones to the front gate where two guards stared at him and what he was holding before sounding an alarm and full-on running to the two men. Arlo, the bigger of the two, gently took Steve and laid him down on the ground to check whether or not he was still alive._

"_What has happened here?" a shrill voice demanded._

_Shane sank to his knee's and lowered his head to the queen, "I saw a light fall into the woods, when I got there I found him laying there near dead…he…his life force drained too fast to save him."_

_She pressed her palm to her mouth, staring down at the empty cocoon that was once her eldest son. "Bring him inside, we'll have burial tomorrow."_

_Shane watched as Arlo grabbed up his friends body and followed the queen inside the castle walls but he made no attempt to follow. He would miss his friends burial because he had made a promise to him, and Shane was always true to his word. _

When Shane pulled them back out of his memory Mitchie's face was slick with tears. Shane patted her shoulder a couple of times, not quite sure about how to deal with a crying teenage girl.

"A-are you okay?"

Mitchie sniffled and scrubbed at her face with her hands. "Sorry, its just…he-he was in so much pain!"

"It wasn't for long…if that helps." Shane offered lamely, instantly feeling bad for showing her his memory and making her upset. He knew that little bit of information wouldn't help and she confirmed it by shaking her head and hiding her face in her hands when she began to cry again.

Shane reached a hand out and paused for a moment before putting his arm around her shoulder, resulting in Mitchie turning into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist as her crying got harder and harder until she finally fell asleep on him.

It smelled wonderful when Mitchie woke up. There was a big silver platter filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes, and fruit all atop a big made-from-scratch cinnamon waffle with a side of syrup and a big glass filled to the brim with orange juice.

Shane settled the tray onto her night stand and smiled over at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She admitted, looking longingly upon the food. She knew that he had been asking about how she was feeling after last night but she didn't feel like bringing any of that up again, at least not now when her eyes were still puffy and swollen and no doubt blood shot.

Shane sat on the edge of her bed while she poured generous amounts of syrup all over her food, snatching a sausage link and shoving it into her mouth hungrily. Mitchie looked over at him sheepishly before reaching forward and taking his hand in hers.

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything."


	6. It Can't Be

**Gosh, you guys are so extremely understanding, you're all amazing! So here is the next chapter! And I have news: I just got a job. So, I WILL be continuing this story and trying my hardest to write and update but im not sure how long it will take to get each chapter done! So stick with me guys! :D I started Wednesday doing training! Anyways let me know how you like this chapter! And sorry if its short my M. Word trial ran out so I'm having to use wordpad and it doesn't tell me how many words or pages I have written. lol. -Tasha**

_A bright light woke Mitchie from her sleep, forcing her to throw an arm over her eyes in protection. After it dimmed she sat up in her bed and stared hard out the window, searching for the source of whatever she had just seen but nothing was in view. It was as if it hadn't really happened but the fear that gripped her stomach told her that was not the case._

_Mitchie slipped out of bed and pulled a light jacket from her closet, shrugging it on as she made her way down the stairs and out the back door. The air felt strange, almost scary, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from going on, she couldn't._

_The woods were deep and dark and as soon as Mitchie stepped past the first tree's the temperature lowered a good ten degree's at least. She zipped up her jacket and continued forward, her feet not letting her even pause in her step to think about what could be waiting for her in there. _

_She was close, she could feel it. To what? She wasn't quite sure, but she could feel that it was something important. Something life or death. That was when she heard the shatter, life a million glass plates falling to the floor simultaneously. Her feet finally stopped moving._

_"Daddy?" Mitchie called out, fear racing through her veins, and suddenly she knew that the reason she was out here was because she had to save her father._

_Pushing aside her fear she took off running, ignoring the pain of sharp rocks stabbing into her bare feet as she went. It got harder to keep going the further she went, the rocks got sharper and then when the ground realized that wasn't going to stop her the ground began to get wet and the dirt turned to thick mud that did get her to slow. Mitchie could see a clearing up before her, just up ahead, but by now she was having to move step by step while she sank into the mud up to her knee's._

_"Daddy!" Mitchie screamed, crying in frustration at the resistance. "Just hold on!"_

_The thick mud was sucking at her legs but Mitchie refused to give up, she screamed in frustration and threw herself forward which only resorted in falling chest and arms into the horrible smelling gunk. When had it started to stink? She wasn't sure but the odor was getting overwhelming to her. _

_When Mitchie looked up ahead she could see Steve laying on the ground, covered in blood and it gave her the strength to move forward, however slowly that may be. She nearly screamed in delight when her hands caught a branch hidden in the mud which she used to pull herself forward, hand over hand, ignoring the screams from her muscles. Was it even possible for the mud to be getting thicker already?_

_Finally she got leverage when the mud halted to hard dry land and she was able to use branches and rocks to pull herself up and out of the mud pit she had stumbled upon. All Mitchie wanted to do was lay down and just take a breath for five minutes but she knew that her father didn't have those five minutes. Exhausted, she pushed herself up to her feet and started forward again, picking up speed as she went._

_Five feet around her father lay broken angry glass and Mitchie knew she was going to get seriously messed up if she walked across it barefoot, but she also knew that if she didn't then she would be sealing her dad's fate. Every step she took she could feel the tiny shards of glass shoving deep into her skin, making her cry out and fall forward, barely managing to catch herself with her hands._

_The feeling of a million needles pricking her all at the same time burned her hands, her knee's, the front of her legs, and the bottoms of her feet. Mitchie was sobbing by this time but she wouldn't stop now, she had come too far and she was so so close! A few more pain-filled crawls and she was there by his side, gasping in pain and crying out in agony. She looked down at her father, his face hidden by a dark green cloak and reached her hand forward until she could touch the rim of the soft fabric and push it back enough to see his face._

_She screamed._

Mitchie sat straight up in bed, panting and sweay, the pain from her strange dream still so fresh on her mind that she could swear she could actually feel the pain. Mitchie let out a hard breath and laid back down on her bed, wiping at her sweat streaked face with the back of her hand. She froze with her arm on her forehead when she felt the cold gunky mud on her arm touch her skin and ever so slowly pulled it away to convince herself that she was just imagining things...she wasn't.

Her arms were caked in dark brown- almost black gunk that was beginning to dry onto her pale skin and she knew that when she pushed back her blankets that she would see her waist, chest, and legs caked in the same stuff as well. Which meant that along with the mud on her, there was no doubt shards of glass were penetrating her hands and legs, the pain was real. What was she going to do? If she moved to grab the tweezers to start the long painful process of removing shard glasses from her body, then they would only shove in deeper.

She didn't want to wake her mother but it was either yell for help or lay there until someone woke up hours from now. "SHANE!"

Mitchie slowly began yanking out the glass in her palms while she waited, wincing at each extraction. "SHA-"

Her bedroom door opened to a very alert and wide eyed Shane, he flicked on the light and stared at her muddy and bleeding body, confusion plain on his face. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mitchie fought the temptation to cry and just shook her head, "I dont know, I had a crazy dream and in my dream I was crawling through mud and glass and...I wake up and I'm all muddy and there's glass everywhere."

A strange look crossed over Shane's face but he quickly straightened his features and gently took her arm in his hand, turning it over to look closely at the destruction. He placed his hand nearly on top of hers, careful to not hit the glass as he spoke a few strange sounding words and one by one the glass began to disappear. Shane performed the same motions with her other hand before pulling back her blankets and doing the same to her legs and feet until all of the glass was gone, leaving behind tiny holes that were beginning to bleed.

"I'm going to go run you a bath." he told her, waiting for her nod of approval before leaving her room and crossing the hall into the upstairs bathroom.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mitchie squealed as he lowered her into the tub, "Ohhh, ohhh it _burns!_"

Shane fought not to laugh at her, "I'm sorry but we have to get this crap off of you so I can see what I'm doing."

Mitchie nodded and sank her arms under the soapy water, wincing at the burn from the soap getting into her fresh cuts. She gently attempted to wash the mud off but her hands were just soo sore and they were starting to throb painfully and the pressure that she was applying to them.

She sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that this-" she held up her hands to Shane, "is just the beginning to a very long, long, long, painful, long life?"

He smiled sadly at her before reaching over and gently washing away the mud with a big sponge. "Because it is."

"Because I'm a mudblood?" she asked, before giggling at her little joke.

Shane blinked at her, "This isn't some made-up story."

Mitchie grew quite, simply sitting back and watching while Shane slowly but surely got the gunk off of her hands, arms, and legs so that they left behind a tub full off dark gray murky water. Mitchie stood up and grabbed the fluffy warm towel from Shane, wrapping it around herself and the bathing suit that she wore. Taking a step out of the tub she winced as her feet hit the cold floor and a shiver ran up her spine.

Mitchie was caught off guard when a strong arm snaked around her back and another one behind her legs and then she was pulled up off of her feet. Her heart seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time when she looked up at him, especially when they got to her room and he glanced down and stopped in his tracks then their eyes met and locked together. Mitchie felt like all of the air in the room had been mysteriously sucked out, leaving her chest burning and aching but suprisingly it was in a _good_ way. A special way.

His arms felt so right when they were touching her and when he lowered her to the floor she wished that he hadn't. Their eyes stayed locked the whole time until Shane finally broke away and motioned to the bed, "Fresh sheets. You should get some rest."

Mitchie nodded, knowing that he was probably right but even when he left and she laid there she knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to go to sleep.

"Are you going to show me?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Shane looked over at her and made a face, shrugging and looking away. "I'm not a teacher, I've never _taught_ anything before."

"So, there's always a first time for everything right?"

He looked at her sideways, "I don't think I should, there are things that could go wrong."

"Wow. Chicken?" she challenged, enjoying the sight of his jaw dropping at her banter.

"Why would I risk my life trying to teach you how to use The Power? You can't even have a dream without getting hurt!" he shot back, half smiling at her.

This time Mitchie's mouth dropped, "You're a jerk!"

She shoved him and they both started to laugh. Mitchie was about to turn and ask him something when he abruptly stood up and strode halfway across the yard, turning to look back at her and lifted his hands up chest level. She watched him curiously before the wind began to swirl gently around her, swishing her hair around so that it looked as if it were dancing.

Mitchie looked up at Shane and laughed, getting to her feet and walking over to him. She smiled when every step she took, violets sprung up out of the ground to outline her footsteps. The closer she got to him the more colors sprang up and spread out like fireworks decorating the dark green grass where she stood until she was standing directly in front of him.

She smiled up at him, taking the last step to close the distance between them. Shane looked at her strangely before he seemed to realize what was happening and made to take a step backwards, only to be stopped by her grabbing onto his arms. She knew he liked her, she could _feel_ his emotions every time he came into the room and saw her, everytime that their eyes locked onto each others. She could feel it now.

She felt it as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed up on her tip-toes, as he put his hands on her waist and bend his head down, their lips closing distance. Until they were centimeters apart and then he spoke, "I can't."

And just like that Shane was gone, replaced with her jet black feline who jetted off into the house and disappeared from her view. Mitchie could feel her heart crack straight down the middle, hot angry and embarrassed tears swam in front of her eyes as' she ducked her head down in horror and shame.

When she looked down she watched the tulips, which had grown to her knee's, slowly spiral down and wilting before collapsing sadly against the ground.


	7. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Camp Rock 2 friday sept. 3rd! Who's excited? MMMEEEEEE! So, SO sorry about the ridiculous amount of time that has passed since I last updated but I've been distracted and hit a little wall with writing. But I'm back baby! hehe.**

"Can you pass the butter, mom?" Mitchie asked, extending her hand out towards her mother who sat on the left of her at the dinner table.

Connie frowned a little at her before looking over at Shane who was closer to the tub of butter than she was. He only managed an almost unnoticed glance up and over at Mitchie before he shoveled a big spoonful of green beans into his mouth and casually slid the tub of butter closer to Connie so that she could hand it to her sour-looking daughter. She watched the two of them completely ignoring each other for the rest of dinner until Mitchie stood up abruptly and began to walk towards the stairs to go back to her room.

Connie shook her head and placed her hands on the table top, pushing herself up to her feet. "Stop right there missy."

Mitchie froze and slowly turned to face her mom again, knowing that when Connie called her missy she meant business. Connie looked back and forth between the two of them, "I don't know what has happened between the two of you but it has been like this for a week. Shane's job here is to watch over you and make sure that you are protected and nothing like that malach incident happens again!"

Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window, her bottom lip trembling ever-so-slightly. Shane who had started to gather the dishes to wash set them back on the table and for the first time in a week he tilted his head up and stared straight at Mitchie. Connie didn't have to know the situation to know that whatever had happened between the two of them was almost like a lovers spat, she could see the overbearing sadness that lingered in Shane's brown eyes.

"I have to go to the store but I want the two of you to kiss and make up because this is getting ridiculous." she sighed and shook her head, grabbing her keys and purse from the counter before leaving out the front door.

_Poor choice of words there mom._ Mitchie thought angrily, picking at her nails before running a hand through her hair and walking into the livingroom where she plopped down onto the couch and flicked on the television set.

Shane wandered in after her and sat on the opposite side of the couch, "I hate this."

_So do I._ Mitchie wanted to reply, but she didn't. She couldn't respond to him without the risk of crying.

"I know you're mad at me Mitchie, and I am _so_ sorry but you just don't understand-"

"Try me." she snapped, finally turning to look at him.

Shane was glad to see that there wasn't any hatred of him anywhere on her face, but he would have rather had that then what he did see. She looked so...sad, and hurt. "Its not my place."

"Not your place?" she questioned, biting back the tears that so desperately wanted to be let loose. "This isn't fair to me, I get sprung with this whole faerie thing and I watch my father die through your memories but all of a sudden its not your place to tell me why you-"

"No." he interrupted. "I mean that its not my place to...be more than just a guard to you."

Mitchie blinked, not expecting that. "What? That doesn't even make sense. How can it not be someone's place to be with someone?"

"I just...can't." he told her lamely, shrugging helplessly.

Mitchie sat back into the couch, staring at the television but not really watching it. So many thoughts were swimming through her head that it would have been pretty impossible to focus long enough to pay attention to whatever show was playing now. There were so many confusing things about the faeries and Mitchie was starting to wish that they really were some made up stories that people made movies about and told stories of.

"Why are there bad faeries trying to hurt me?"

Shane looked over at her in suprise, "I..."

It all clicked at that moment. Why would it be such a big deal for Steve to disappear into the human world? Why did he make Shane promise to protect her? Why were bad guys trying to hurt her? There was something that Shane had neglected to tell her. "Well?" she prodded, "I think that if I'm in danger then I deserve to know why."

Shane looked so uncomfortable at that moment, he rubbed his palms on his dark jeans before turning and taking her hands into his and looking her in the eyes. She knew that she wasn't going to like what Shane was going to tell her but all she could think about was how absolutely gorgeous his eyes were and the feel of his warm hands holding onto hers felt.

"There are certain things that just doesn't happen in the faerie realm, Mitchie." he started, "Its not for me to tell you but you deserve to know everything about who you are. Your dad was the heir to the throne, he was the prince and future king of the faeries."

Could her life get any stranger? "So, I'm a faerie princess? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes, you are. Your father was a bit of a rebel and was known for getting himself into situations but when he decided to leave his position for the throne for your mother, a human... its just unheard of, it _doesn't_ happen. Never has and hasn't since. Your father would have been found a wife of royal blood as would their children and their children."

"So...because I have royal faerie blood in me..." Mitchie locked her eyes with his again, "That's why? Because I'm royal and you aren't means that you and I can't..."

Shane nodded and pulled his hands away from hers, she thought for a moment. "But my dad did it and they didn't try to kill-" her jaw dropped. "Did his family -our family- try to kill him?"

"No!" he exclaimed, shocked. "It wasn't your family who attacked your dad, they wouldn't have done that. Your father made a mistake but they would have brought him back and forbidden him to see your mom again or they would make sure he didn't."

"You think my dad made a mistake in falling in love with my mom?" Mitchie questioned, glaring at him.

Shane sighed, "Thats not exactly what I meant, its just those are our rules and going against them could be dangerous. He wasn't suppose to even date lower-class faeries, a human would be considered much worse than that. Connie never told anyone about our kind but if she had then so many things could have gone wrong and drastic actions would have to be taken."

"Like...kill her?"

"Possibly."

Mitchie felt sick. The thought of her family wanting to kill her mother for simply falling in love made her feel nauseus, who did that kind of thing? Evil, horrible people, thats who. Well, they weren't exactly _people_ but big deal. "I dont want to be a part of a group that thinks that way."

"You already are."

"Mom?" Mitchie asked, walking into her mothers bedroom and climbing up onto her bed. "Can I ask you something?"

Connie emerged from her bathroom and smiled, hopping u onto the bed with her. "Anything sweetie."

"How did you get dad to choose you over his family, his life?"

Connie gave her a strange look and leaned back against her pillows. "Its not like I tricked him into choosing me over anything, he made that decision on his own. It would either be me or his family, there was no having both. Your dad explained everything to me when we began to get serious and even though I wanted him to pick me instead of going back I refused to make his mind up for him. I couldn't make that decision for him and he would have resented me if I didn't allow him to come to his decision on his own."

Mitchie was quiet for a minute before sighing, "What am I suppose to do about this whole faerie thing?"

"Well, you can either choose to go live there with your other family or we can try to keep you hidden."

"If I go then I won't be able to come back will I?" Mitchie asked quietly.

Connie pulled her daughter into a hug but chose not to answer the question. She didn't have to. Mitchie left her mothers room a hour later after Connie was passed out on the bed and ventured outside where Shane sat leaning against the railing, turning at the sound of her opening the sliding door.

Mitchie looked over at the woods, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Mind if I sit?"

Shane shook his head so Mitchie plopped down on the steps next to him, smoothing out her long flowery skirt. "Would they even accept me? Since I'm not full blood?"

"It isn't your fault, besides you're the only heir. Fullblood or not. You're destined for the throne." Shane said, turning to face her. "I wish you would go."

Mitchie pulled her head back as if he had slapped her, it _felt_ like he had slapped her. Shane reached a hand out and took her hand in his tightly, "Not for the reason you think. They can protect you Mitchie. They can protect you in ways that I can't and your mother would be safer without you here."

Mitchie stared down at their linked hands, knowing that if she chose to go that she would still be able to see Shane, yet would never be allowed to _see_ him. Her mother wouldn't be in constant danger and maybe, just maybe, they would make an exception and let her mother stay there with her. Of course, Mitchie would have to leave the home she was raised in and never get to see her friends again. _But_ she would be able to be in the place her father grew up, see pictures and meet his family that she had never knew existed. She could learn about her dad!

"Would you be going too?"

Shane paused, looking up at the sky as if he were wondering about that very exact thing. He hesitated before answering her, "I would go where you wanted me to."

She stared hard at him, "Why?"

Their eyes locked together, "Because-"

"Because you have to." Mitchie interrupted, realization dawning on her. "You _have_ to do what I say, don't you? Because I'm a princess."

"You're not _a _princess, you are _my_ princess." he corrected her. "_Our_ princess...and your people are going to need you at the throne."

He sounded so sad when he told her this but then he gave her a big smile, "Whatever you choose, I'll accept. And no - not just because I have to."


	8. Making A Decision

**What was that? Oh right- NINE DAYS TIL CAMP ROCK 2! yaaaayyyyy! anyways! thanks for the reviews guys, I love hearing what you guys think about the story. I will try to get the next chapter up when I can. those with twitter follow me! superherosanony **

The tree's were singing. Literally.

Mitchie stood in the middle of the yard, speaking (yes, SPEAKING) with the surrounding tree's that stood protectively in her yard. Turns out that they have been guarding and watching out for her before she had even been born.

They sang to her about their history with the faeries and of watching her grow up, their voices filled with so much love when they talked about seeing her take her first steps and talking and then getting big enough to climb onto their limbs and read books for hours.

Shane stood behind her, smiling warmly when she laughed at their memories of her clutzy younger self who nearly fell out of the tree a couple dozen of times, only to be held safely by their strong branches. Mitchie threw a look over her shoulder at Shane before breaking out in a huge grin and running over to him, pausing a second before throwing her arms around his neck in excitement.

"This is the most amazing thing ever!" she squealed, pulling away to look up into his face.

Shane's own grin mirrored hers as he glanced up, having finally managed to teach Mitchie to be able to use the _talk_ to communicate with nature. He never would have thought that she would be so excited about this little feat, Shane could only imagine how she would react to the _really_ cool stuff.

Now that Mitchie had finally managed to make a crack in her powers, they would only become stronger as they seeped into her. Shane stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched the sixteen year old girl fall to the grass and lightly run her fingers through the grass surrounding her. Instantly daisies popped up happily, purring under her touch and dancing happily under the sun.

Shane had never seen anything more beautiful than Mitchie was at that moment, he could see her power radiating in a soft gold trail, circling her softly as she used the powers that were born unto her. He didn't even realize that he had been walking closer to her until he was standing directly over her, leaning down to her level and gently tickling the flowers.

Mitchie looked up at him as he returned her stare and moved closer, closer, until they were mere inches apart and she could smell the sweet cinnamon-y smell of him. She was still as a stone while he searched her face, his eyes displaying a splash of different emotions: fear, pain, and want. He slowly twirled a strand of her long dark hair with his finger and tilted her chin up with his knuckle.

She could see in his eyes the moment of change, the instant he realized what he was doing and the anguish that followed. Mitchie shook her head and put her hand behind his neck gently but firmly while she pulled him to her and closed the gap, their lips touching softly and sending a current throughout her whole body.

It felt too soon when they pulled back and stared at each other silently. Mitchie was pleading with him with her eyes, not having to even say it. Shane flopped onto his back in the grass, sighing deeply, he really shouldn't have done that. There was just something about Mitchie that made him do crazy and irrational things and he knew what it was, even if he refused to admit it: to her or to anyone else, especially himself.

Mitchie laid down on the grass next to him, resting her head next to his, "So how did the Khor find me after all of this time?"

Shane rubbed his eyes with his palms and shook his head, "Who knows. We knew that someone might find you - eventually. We just didn't know when and we didn't expect it to be the Khor, I didn't expect them to even learn about you. I'm so stupid."

"How do we stop them?"

Shane sat up and looked back at her. "We don't."

"What do you _mean_ we don't? We have to do something don't we?" Mitchie demanded, watching the tree's waving in the wind and listening to them bristling at the mention of the Khor.

"I can fight back, but its not going to be effective for very long." he admitted, "I'm not nearly powerful enough to fight off the Khor."

Mitchie felt a big ball of fear knotting up in her stomach, "Then how do we stay safe?"

It felt like hours before Shane finally responded to her question, his voice strained. "We take you home."

The following days were just a blur to Mitchie. She would wake up, go to school, hang out with her friends, come home, practice a little magic with Shane and then fall asleep. It was the same routine everyday, to anyone else she would look and act the same as she always did, but Shane...everytime Mitchie would start to get paranoid in class he would appear close-by and the sight would instantly comfort her. He would sit by her on the bus, always staring out the window like he was searching for something.. or someone. Then every night he would search her room and make sure the windows were locked tight before she went to bed and then he would sleep on the floor by her bed, getting up every hour to walk around the house and make sure nothing was wrong.

Mitchie watched as Shane beccame more and more exhausted as the days passed quietly. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

Shane glanced up at her from the chair he occupied on the back porch. "I'm fine."

She watched him as he turned back to face the woods behind her house, staring into them hard like they had personally attacked him. "Shane."

Mitchie sat on the edge of his chair and put a hand on his back, "Shane, you need to sleep."

"I feel perfectly fine Mitchie." he responded dully.

"Shane, ple-"

"I _CAN'T!_" he snapped at her, running his hands through his long hair. "I can't sleep, I can hardly eat, I just CANT Mitchie. I dont have time to sleep when I have to be alert so that I can keep you safe like I promised your dad!"

Mitchie pulled her hand off of his back as if it had shocked her hand and stared at him, hurt and angry by his words. "I'm _so_ sorry that my dad inconvenienced you."

The two of them fell into a silence, neither one of them looking at the other. Mitchie finally sighed, "I've been thinking..."

Shane barely glanced back when she didn't continue, "And?"

"And...I want to go stay with my fathers family."

"W_hat!"_ Shane shouted, spinning around in his seat to stare at her with wide eyes. "Don't decide this just because I'm being a jerk."

She shook her head and put her hand on his knee, "I'm not." Shane gave her a look and she laughed, "I'm not! I've been thinking about it for weeks and I've decided that I _want_ to go. I don't know about my dad, about who he _really_ was. I don't know his family, my family. Besides I can't just stay here and be responsible for putting my mom and my friends in danger."

Shane nodded and turned away from her again, "We'll leave saturday."

* * *

"What did you just say?" the deep voice snapped.

Asher crossed his arms and walked over to the window, watching Mitchie through her kitchen window. "I said that they're going back in two days, Laila."

The deep-voiced woman pounded her fist down on the desk, "Then we dont have much time."

"I would say not."

Laila joined Asher at the window, staring down at the household in disgust. "Then we had better move fast."


End file.
